Nick Stahl
| birth_place = Harlingen, Texas, U.S. | other_name = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1991–2011, 2014, 2017 | spouse = Rose Murphy Stahl (2009–2012) | website = | children = Marlo }} Nicolas Kent Stahl (born December 5, 1979) is an American actor known for The Man Without a Face, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines and Carnivàle. Starting out as a child actor, he gained recognition for his performance in the 1993 film The Man Without a Face co-starring Mel Gibson and then embarked on a successful career. He later transitioned into his adult career with roles in the film The Thin Red Line, In the Bedroom, Bully, Sin City, the HBO series Carnivàle, and the film Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, in the role of John Connor with Arnold Schwarzenegger. More recently, he also starred in the films Mirrors 2, Afghan Luke, and Away from Here. Early life Stahl was born in Harlingen, Texas, the son of Donna Lynn (née Reed), a brokerage assistant and William Kent Stahl, a businessman. Career His first professional casting was in Stranger at My Door (1991), although he had been acting in children's plays since he was four years old. The 1993 film The Man Without a Face, co-starring Mel Gibson, helped boost his career at the age of 13. The following year, he had a supporting role in the ensemble film Safe Passage. In 1996 he played the role of Puck in Benjamin Britten's opera A Midsummer Night's Dream at The Metropolitan Opera in New York. In 1998 he played a doomed young soldier during the World War II Pacific War in The Thin Red Line. He scored critical and box office success again with his role in the 2001 movie In the Bedroom, which starred Sissy Spacek as his mother. He scored another box office hit in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, co-starring Arnold Schwarzenegger (2003). In 2003, he starred in the HBO series Carnivàle, which drew a loyal audience as well as rave reviews. The show lasted two seasons, ending in 2006. Stahl has played two villains to good reviews: Bobby Kent in the film Bully (2001) and Roark Jr./Yellow Bastard in Sin City (2005). Stahl did not reprise his role as John Connor in Terminator Salvation, after he'd taken over the role originally played by Edward Furlong, who had played Connor in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Instead Christian Bale took over. Stahl noted the film's concept as "a jump to the future, so my character will be quite a bit older." Other roles included How to Rob a Bank (2007), Sleepwalking (2008), and Quid Pro Quo (2008). In 2010 Stahl starred as Max Matheson in Mirrors 2. the sequel to Mirrors, directed by Victor Garcia and penned by Matt Venne. Among his more recent films are On the Inside (2010) and Afghan Luke (2011), and Away from Here (2014). Personal life Stahl married actress Rose Murphy in June 2009, but separated in 2012. The couple have a daughter, Marlo. In a 2017 interview at the Dallas Comic Show, Stahl stated he had moved to Texas and was taking a leave of absence from acting to concentrate on family and sobriety, but planned to return to performing at a later time. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Texas Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:People from Plano, Texas Category:People from Harlingen, Texas Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors